Disney on Ice: Fun with Music
Disney on Ice: Fun with Music is a new Disney on Ice touring show and will also be an attraction located in Mickey's Starland at the Magic Kingdom at Walt Disney World UK. This will be inspired by Disney on Ice's Beauty and the Beast, The Mickey Mouse Revue, Mickey's PhilharMagic, and the 1992-1993 version of Mickey's Starland Show. Notes *Some of the characters' lines and archival recordings from Disney on Ice's Beauty and the Beast will be used. Host characters and their instruments (in order of appearance) Donald, Daisy, Chip and Dale, and Baloo will have the same instruments from Disney on Ice's Beauty and the Beast. (*) = characters who appear in theme park version *Mickey Mouse (main host) - conductor *Donald Duck - guitar *Chip and Dale - trumpet *Dale - trumpet *Louis the Alligator - his trumpet *Princess Tiana - trombone *Scrooge McDuck - bagpipes *Baloo (in his Talespin outfit) - upright bass *King Louie (in his Talespin outfit) - bongo drums *Winnie the Pooh - banjo* *Tigger - orchestra bass drum* *Piglet - piccolo* *Eeyore - tuba* *Stitch - electric guitar *Cinderella - cello *Princess Aurora - harp *Minnie Mouse - violin *Rapunzel - flute (All the characters listed above will sing the Disney on Ice version of "Fun With Music" before Goofy and Max come to bring the music.) *Goofy (in his Goof Troop outfit) - bass guitar *Pluto - triangle *Max Goof - electric bass guitar (Later on after a couple performances from the other characters, Phineas and the Ferb-Tones do a performance of Gitchie Gitchie Goo) * Phineas - Singer/Guitarist * Ferb - Keyboard/Backup singer * Candace - Singer * Isabella and the Fireside girls(The Ferbettes) - Backup Singers Disney films represented in this show (*) = theme park version The orchestra *''Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers'' *''Darkwing Duck'' *''TaleSpin'' *''Winnie the Pooh'' * *''Lilo and Stitch'' *''Cinderella'' *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' *''Sleeping Beauty'' *''Goof Troop'' Musical segments ''Act 1'' *'Aladdin' **''"Friend Like Me"'' **''"Prince Ali"'' **''"A Whole New World"'' *'The Little Mermaid' **''"King Triton's Daughters"'' **''"Part of Your World"'' **''"Under the Sea"'' **''"Poor Unfortunate Souls"'' **''"Kiss the Girl"/"Part of Your World" (reprise)'' *''Phineas and Ferb - "Gitchi Gitchi Goo"'' *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' **''"I'm Wishing"'' **''"Heigh Ho"/"The Dwarfs' Yodeling Song"'' **''"Someday My Prince Will Come"'' *'Beauty and the Beast' **''"Belle"'' **''"Be Our Guest"'' **''"Beauty and the Beast"/Beast's Transformation"/"Beauty and the Beast" (finale)'' Act 2 *'The Lion King' **''"I Just Can't Wait to Be King"'' **''"Hakuna Matata"'' **''"Can You Feel the Love Tonight"'' **''"Circle of Life" (finale)'' *'Frozen' **''"For the First Time in Forever"'' **''"Love is an Open Door"'' **''"Let It Go"'' **''"For the First Time in Forever" (reprise)'' *''A.N.T. Farm'' **''"Move It Like This" (from Toy Story 3) with character finale'' In the touring version, Act 1 will start from ''Aladdin to Beauty and the Beast and Act 2 will start from The Lion King ''to ''A.N.T. Farm.'' Voice cast *Bret Iwan and Wayne Allwine (archival recordings): Mickey Mouse *Hynden Walch and Russi Taylor (archival recordings): Minnie Mouse *Tony Anselmo: Donald Duck *Megan Hilty: Daisy Duck and Chip *Corey Burton: Dale *Anna Faris: Cinderella *Dove Cameron: Snow White *Kate Higgins: Princess Aurora *Bill Farmer: Goofy and Pluto *Emma Stone: Max Goof *Joel McCrary: Baloo *Jim Cummings: Darkwing Duck, King Louie, Winnie the Pooh, and Tigger *Travis Oates: Piglet *Chris Sanders: Stitch *Anika Noni-Rose: Tiana *Michael Leon-Wooley: Louis * Josh Gad: Olaf * Vincent Martella: Phineas * Ashley Tisdale: Candace * Danny Jacob: Ferb's singing voice/Backup vocals * Laura Dickinson: Backup vocals Category:Disney on Ice Category:Shows Category:Disney on Ice Shows